I'll Be There For You
by vampirelover14
Summary: The Winchesters took lily in after her parents died... now john is missing and Lily and Dean go to sam for help to find daddy winchester. but will her secret bring them closer or tear them apart? M for language and mature content. i dont own supernatural
1. Prolouge

**An: Okay so this is the first Supernatural fan fic i have ever written. Everything Happens for a Reason is just my first posted one. So any ways Lily is Seventeen in this one and Dean is 18. Sam is like 14 almost 15. Anyway, please review. I really dont know if this one is any good or not so i need some feed back. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE SUPERNATURAL SHOW THAT YOU RECOGNIZE. JUST LILLY. so anyway on with the chapter!  
- Devin :)**

* * *

Eight years ago

Lillian's POV

"Ouch you stepped on my head you dick! Watch what you're doing." I said to Dean. I've known him since I was four and he was five. He was my best friend and the guy I was totally in love with. When I was eight my parents were killed by a demon on a job they were working. Dean's dad took me in because his parents and mine were such good friends.

John and my parents are/were hunters. Not the type of hunters that hunt Bambi and Yogi. They hunt things like demons and werewolves and ghosts ect.

"Well wait until I get over this damn fence." Dean said.

"You know your dad's gonna be mad about this and I really don't wanna take any more shit on your behalf Winchester." I said.

"Then go back and be boring with Sammy. I am going to this party."

"Then hurry up." I said and finished climbing to the top of the fence. I jumped down and waited for him. He jumped down next to me.

"This party better be worth the shit man, I'm telling you what." I said. John doesn't like it when we leave Sam alone. He's very protective of his children, especially his youngest son.

"Would you stop worrying? If he finds out I'll tell him I threw you over my shoulder and made you come." he said. I shivered.

"Fine. Let's go, I'm cold." I said.

"Well maybe you should have worn clothes." he said looking over my outfit. I looked down at it. I had on a red halter top, a jean mini skirt and black strappy heels which I had just put back on.

"What you don't like it?" I asked as we headed towards the abandoned mansion the party was at.

"It's not that. You look hot. Its just there's gonna be a lot of guys staring at you." he said. Normally I would have thanked him for the hot comment but I was pissed about what he said about me being looked at.

"Since when do you give a shit? It's not like I bitch about your extra curricular activities." I said referring to his different girl every few days. Then I walked into the party and went straight to the beer.

The party wasn't actually half bad. I kept wondering why Dean said that about my outfit. I mean I always where something like this to parties. After about a beer and a half I decided to go find Dean and apologize.

When I found him I was instantly pissed off again. He was flirting with Stacy Tyler aka dumb whore. I stood there for a minute and watched them until they started making out. I looked around and spotted Jared Ackles and smiled. Dean and Jared hated each other. Jared was always flirting with me so I decided to use him to piss Dean off. I walked over to where he was.

"Hi Jared." I said flirtily.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Lily." he said and smiled at me drunkenly.

"Wanna dance?" I asked. He smiled bigger.

"Hell yeah!" I pulled him out onto the area designated to be the dance floor. Making sure we were in Deans line of view. I started dancing really close to him. He loved it. His hands were all over me. After a couple songs I glanced at Dean and you could tell he was pissed. I smiled and looked back at Jared.

"You wanna get some beer?" I asked. He nodded. We walked to the kitchen and while he was getting us some beer. I hopped up onto the counter. Jared walked over to me with the beers. I took them from him and sat them on the counter next to me. He looked a little confused. I just smirked and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and started kissing him. He immediately responded and started kissing back.

We had been making out for probably a good five minutes when he was abruptly pulled off of me.

"Hey what the hell man?" he said. Dean had him by the back of the shirt.

"C'mon Lily we're leaving." Dean said. I just rolled my eyes and hopped off of the counter.

"Bye Jared." I said and waved at him.

"I'll see you later Lily. Maybe tomorrow we can hang out and finish what we started." he said. I was about to say something, but before I could Dean punched him in the face. I mean he literally hauled back and fucking punched him in the face! Jared fell to the floor holding onto his nose.

"What the hell Dean? Why did you just punch him in the fucking face?" I exclaimed. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed my by the arm and pulled me out of the house. We got to the fence and climbed over it and then got into the car that we both loved so much. His '67 Chevy Impala. We drove back to the motel in silence.

When he pulled up in front of our room I had climbed out and was almost in by the time he had the car shut off and was getting out. I shut the door behind me and then Dean came in. Sam was sitting on his bed doing his homework. What a nerd.

"How was the party?" he asked. I went to my duffel bag.

"Ask your brother." I said and walked into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Then I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I put my clothes back into my bag and grabbed my walkman and my Bon Jovi cassette tape. Dean loved to make fun of my like for Bon Jovi. I put the head phones on then turned them up all the way. I sat on the bed that Dean and I shared and closed my eyes and just listened to the music. Dean pulled the head phones off.

"What the hell Dean?" I yelled at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked.

"You are my fucking problem. First you drag me to that dumb ass party. Then when I was starting to have fun you decide we are gonna leave and then you fucking punch Jared in the face!" I yelled.

"Yeah because he was gonna try and get in your pants. You probably would have let him just to piss me off to. But would you seriously lose your virginity to that prick?" Dean shot back.I stared at him incredulously.

"Wait you think I'm still a virgin?" I asked laughing.

"You're not?" he asked thoroughly surprised.

"Uh no why would I be, I'm seventeen I'll be eighteen next month. Jeeze I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen." I told him.

"How come I didn't know that?" he asked. I just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Really you wanted to know that I had sex? Yeah cause I'm really gonna tell my man whore, overprotective best friend who would probably end up kicking the guys ass. Plus I don't have to tell you about my sex life. I don't ask you about yours. Do I?" I answered.

"Okay fine. Point taken. But seriously you would fuck Jared. I mean you could do so much better than that prick." he said.

"And that's another thing. Why are you so sure that I would have slept with him? I mean you didn't let me say anything you just punched him in the face. I was gonna tell him that I would rather not or something like that. Like you said earlier I was only kissing him to piss you off anyways cause I love you and not in a brother sister friend way. You totally whore around and it seriously hurts to see you with other girls." I said. Then I realized what I said. "Oh my God. Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yep." Sam said. Dean was just staring at me.

"Well I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back in a little bit." I said. Then I walked out the door. I was almost to the other side of the parking lot when Dean grabbed me and spun me around to face him. He had this serious look on his face. Then he crashed his lips against mine. I was surprised but I kissed back. Man he was such a good kisser. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Lily why do you think I sleep with all those other girls?" he asked.

"Cause you're a horn dog and it's in your nature." I said.

"Haha you're hilarious. No it's because I didn't think you felt the way I did." he said. He was wasn't gonna come right out and say it.

"How do you feel?" I asked smirking.

"I-I lo- I love you Lilly Potter." he finally said. I smiled.

"Finally!" Sam yelled excitedly from behind us.

"I love you too Dean Winchester." I said and kissed him again.

**AN: okay i totally just realized that i gave lily the same name as Harry potter's mom but i dont really feel like changing it. so its gonna stay Lily Potter. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot part 1

An: okay so i dont know if i really like this story but im gonna stick with it to see if i can make it likeable. please review.

* * *

Present

Lily's POV

"Oh my god…. What is it that time of month or are you just being pissy?" I asked Dean.

"Haha." he said sarcastically. We got to Sam's apartment and Dean pulled out his lock picking kit and picked the lock. "You know I still don't get why we didn't just call." I whispered.

"Because he wouldn't have answered. Now shut up." Dean whispered back. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him. Or maybe even start yelling for Sam but I didn't.

"Well maybe if you had called he wouldn't have picked up." I said under my breath. He just shook his head and opened the door and walked inside. I shut it quietly behind me. I seriously don't get why he and John didn't even try to keep contact with Sam, but I guess that's the Winchester's for ya.

"You still talk to Sam? Well it's not surprising that you kept it from me. Jeeze and people wonder why we broke up." I scoffed.

"We broke up, because you cheated on me you asshole." I whispered. I saw a small look pass over his face but it was gone quickly. Time's like that when I saw even the tiniest look of regret pass over his face I wanted to take him back but I just couldn't. We started walking around.

"God I feel like a peeping tom." I whispered to Dean.

"Would you shut up." he whisper yelled.

"Dick." I mumbled.

"Whore." he retaliated. That just pissed me off. I punched him in the face.

"Yeah I'm the whore who's the one that has a different girl every other freaking day?" I said angrily. Then someone attacked Dean. My best guess is that it was Sam seeing as we were in his apartment. They struggled for a minute then Dean had him pinned.

"Easy there tiger. That was almost to easy. Looks like your out of practice Sammy." Dean said smirking.

"Dean? Lily?" Sam asked surprised. Then Sam made a move and ended up having Dean pinned.

"Or not." Dean said. Then Sam helped him up.

"Dean what the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well I was looking for a beer." Dean said smirking.

"Hey Lily. So do you wanna tell me what the hell you guys are doing here?" he asked me.

"Joh-" I started but was cut off by a blonde girl walking in. She was in a smirf belly shirt that had a little slit in it and underwear.

"Sam what's going on?" she asked turning on the light.

"Dean, Lily this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said introducing us.

"Wait your brother Dean and his girlfriend Lily?" she asked.

"Ex-girlfriend." Dean and I said at the same time. Sam looked at us confused.

"I love the smirfs. Though I must say you are way out of my brothers league." Dean said.

"Let me just go put something on." Jess said uncomfortably.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of it, seriously." he said smiling at her. I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't mind him I'm still trying to teach him his manners." I said smirking.

"Lily would you seriously not talk for maybe… oh I don't know five minutes at least." Dean shot at me. I smirked bigger.

"What you can dish it out but you can't take it?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes and turned to Jessica.

"Would you excuse us sweetheart we need to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business."

"No what ever you have to say you can say it in front of Jess." Sam said going to stand next to Jessica.

"Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said.

"So he's working over time on a miller time shift he'll stumble back in, in a few days." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam's eyes widened.

"Excuse us Jess we need to go outside." he said. Then he followed Dean and I out.

"What do you want Dean?" he asked.

"You heard me Sammy, Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean answered.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine." Sam said defiantly.

"Not for this long. Especially without calling or anything." I said. I walked ahead of the guys and climbed into the Impala to let Dean talk with Sam. I laid down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning we were stopped at a gas station. Sam was sitting with the door open and his legs stretched out. He was looking through Dean's cassettes. Dean came out of the gas station with a bag of stuff.

"Want some breakfast Sammy?" Dean asked.

"No. How'd you pay for this stuff anyways? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam interrogated.

"Yeah well hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. We just apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean said pulling out the gas hose and walking around to the drivers side.

"Oh yeah. And what names did you right on the applications this time?" Sam asked pulling his feet in. Dean climbed into the impala and handed me my chips, coke and beef jerky. I sat up and realized Dean's coat was draped over me.

"Why do I have your jacket?" I asked Dean.

"Uh, Bert Afframian, his son Hector and daughter Susan." he said to Sam then turned to look at me. "You looked cold." I just nodded.

"That sounds about right. I swear man. You gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam told Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes. For two: Black Sabbath, Metallica, Motor Head. It's the best hits of mullet rock." I happened to like Deans taste in music but I guess Sam was different.

"House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music. Shot gun shuts his cake hole." Dean replied and grabbed and AC/DC tape and put it in. Back in Black started playing.

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam." Sam told Dean. Dean just smiled.

"I can't hear you the music's to loud." I just laughed. Dean pulled out of the gas station and we continued on our way to Jericho.

About an hour later we passed a sign that told us Jericho was seven miles away. Sam hung up his phone.

"Well there's no one matching Dad's description at the hospital or morgue. That's good I guess." A few minutes later we came upon a bridge. There were some cop cars. Dean pulled the car to a stop and turned it off. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out our fake badges. I smirked at the look on Sam's face.

"Sammy job shadowing?" I asked Dean.

"Nope. We can get away with the three of us." he said and climbed out. We flashed our badges to an older man keeping watch. Then we went over to the car that was being examined by the to police men.

"Anything?" the younger of the two cops asked the older one.

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean." replied the older one.

"So this kid Troy… he was dating your daughter?" the older cop nodded. "How is Ammie doing?"

"She's hanging missing posters up downtown." the older one answered.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't ya?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" the younger cops asked. Sam, Dean and I flashed our badges.

"Federal Marshals." I said.

"You three a little young for Marshals, aren't ya?" the younger cop asked.

"Thanks that's awfully kind of you. But you did have one just like this last month. Didn't you?" I asked repeating Dean. The younger cop nodded.

"Yeah about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

"Town like this everybody knows everybody." the younger cop replied.

"Any connection between the victims besides that they are all men?" I asked.

"Not so far as we can tell." answered the cop.

"So what's the theory?" asked Sam. The cop shook his head.

"Honestly we don't know. Serial Murder? Kidnapping ring?" he answered.

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I expect out of you guys." Dean said smiling. Well until Sam stepped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen." I said and started walking away. Sam was next to me and Dean was behind us. I knew what was coming next. I could feel Dean's annoyance. He hit Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked.

"Why'd you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam retaliated.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean told him. I saw the sheriff and two actual FBI agents coming up behind Sam and Dean. I cleared my throat. They turned around.

"Can I help you kids with something?" asked the sheriff.

"Nope we were just leaving." I said. Dean nodded at the agents.

"Agent Mulder, agent Scully." We climbed into the impala and headed into town.

We drove through town and found who we thought was Troy's girlfriend hanging up posters by the movie theater. We climbed out of the impala and went over to her.

"Hey are you Ammie uh Troy's girlfriend?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked hanging up another poster.

"We're his uncles and aunt. I'm Dean this is Sammy and that's Lily." Dean told her.

"Troy never mentioned you to me." she said.

"Well that's Troy I guess.." I started.

"We're not around much we're up in Modesto…" Dean continued.

"But we're looking for him too so we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" Sam finished. So it starts again. This use to happen all the time. One of us would start saying something and the other two would finish it. Just like old times. We took Ammie over to the diner across the street and asked her what she knew about Troy's disappearance. She told us all she knew and then a local legend about a girl who hitchhikes and whoever picks her up is never seen again. So we went to the library to do some research.

Dean typed in 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' no results. So he tried again 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' no results.

"Here let me try." Sam said reaching for the mouse. Dean slapped his hand away.

"I got it." Sam looked at me. I nodded. We grabbed Dean's chair and pushed him away from the computer.

"Guys! Jesus you're such control freaks." I smirked at him.

"Okay so angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right?" Dean and I nodded. "Well what if it wasn't murder." Sam finished and replaced 'murder' with 'suicide'. One result came up. He clicked on it.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam read.

"Does it say why she did it?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam said.

"Hmm." Dean and I said.

""Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband, Joseph Welch." Sam continued to read as he scrolled down the page. There was a picture of the police at a bridge.

"Does that bridge look familiar?" I asked Sam and Dean. It was the same bridge Troy disappeared on.

We got to the bridge and climbed out of the impala.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." I said

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean answered.

"Okay so now what?"

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while."

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—"

"Monday. Right, the interview." Dean said interrupting Sam.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean said.

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" I asked him.

"No and she's not ever going to know." Sam answered.

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean said as him and I started walking down the bridge.

"Who is that?" Sam asked following us.

"One of us." Dean answered.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"Well you've got a responsibility." Dean told him.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." Sam said. I could feel how pissed Dean was. He grabbed Sam by the shirt and shoved him up against the rail on the bridge. I tried to get him off of Sam

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean let him go and turned around. "Sam, Lily." Sam and I turned to see what he was looking at. There was a woman in white she looked at us then jumped. We ran towards her and looked down but there was no movement in the water.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam and Dean said. Then the impala started up.

"What the fuck?" asked Dean.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam and I asked. Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys. We took off running down the bridge. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me faster. The impala was chasing us.

"Come on Dean. Let's go! Go!" Sam yelled. The impala was getting closer and the only thing we could do was jump. We ran towards the side of the bridge and hoisted ourselves over. I tried to grab the side of the bridge but I couldn't. I subconsciously realized I didn't have Dean's hand any more. I hit the icy water with a splash. I tried to swim up to the surface but the current kept me under. I needed oxygen bad. Everything went black not long after that.


End file.
